Unidos pelo cosmo
by Princesa Shaka
Summary: Apos a batalha das 12 Casas, Shun e Hyoga ficam juntos! E vão para a Siberia, onde os sonhos secretos podem se realizar e pesadelos inesperados podem acontecer! [YAOI LEMON!] COMPLETA!
1. Declarações

**Unidos pelo cosmo**

A batalha das doze casas acabara há tão pouco e novamente sentia-se que a paz na Terra fora restabelecida, graças aos cavaleiros de bronze e aos cavaleiros de ouro que haviam ficado ao lado de Athena, reconhecendo Saori Kido como a reencarnação da deusa.

Após o derramamento de sangue no solo do Santuário, a paz retornara ao lugar, mesmo tendo levado a vida dos cavaleiros Saga de Gêmeos, Mascara da Morte de Câncer, Shura de Capricórnio, Camus de Aquário e Afrodite de Peixes.

Realmente após tantas vitimas do banho de sangue que o Santuário sofrera, tudo parecia em paz entre os cavaleiros.

Tudo. Menos o coração e a mente de Shun de Andrômeda.

oOo

Os cavaleiros de bronze estavam reunidos na mansão de Saori, no Japão. Podiam finalmente descansar e meditar sobre tudo o que acontecera no recente combate.

Ouviam-se risos na sala de estar, onde os cavaleiros jogavam, comiam e brincavam. Mas notava-se a ausência de dois cavaleiros: Shiryu de Dragão e Shun de Andrômeda.

- Onde estão Shiryu e Shun? – perguntou Marin ao chegar.

- Shiryu foi ver o Mestre Ancião, nos Cinco Picos Antigos. Queria recuperar as energias lá. – respondeu Saori. – E o Shun... Ikki, onde está o seu irmão?

Antes que ele respondesse, Hyoga levantou-se e anunciou:

- Vou treinar um pouco. Preciso me distrair... esquecer certos fatos. – disse a ultima frase mais para si mesmo do que para os outros.

- Bem Hyoga, vou lhe acompanhar até lá fora. – disse Ikki e voltando-se para Saori e Marin. – O Shun disse disse que ia dar uma volta. Vou ver se o encontro.

Hyoga assentiu com a cabeça e os dois cavaleiros se retiraram.

Na sala, alguns comentavam o quanto Hyoga devia estar abalado por ter tirado a vida do mestre de seu mestre. E todos sabiam que Shun ainda estava se recuperando de sua batalha contra Afrodite na Casa de Peixes.

Seiya se juntou à Saori e a sua treinadora Marin. Marin contava que Shina ainda estava triste pela morte de Cassius e ficaram relembrando os tempos em que Seiya treinava com Marin e da batalha contra os cavaleiros de prata.

Enquanto eles estavam nessa discussão animada. Hyoga se aquecia dando golpes leves, tentando – em vão – não lembrar da batalha contra Camus.

- Camus de Aquário. – murmurrava. – Mestre do meu mestre.

E via em sua mente a imagem do mestre Crystal e do imponente cavaleiro de Aquário mortos. Por quê?

E então Hyoga lembrou-se de sua mãe e teve de liberar mais do seu cosmo nos golpes contra as arvores para não chorar.

oOo

Sentado na margem do lago, o vento fazia com que seus cabelos verdes esvoaçassem. Ao mesmo tempo que pensava na batalha contra o cavaleiro de peixes, pensava em algo que o aflingia ainda mais. De repente, a imagem em sua mente mudou. Não era a casa de Peixes que via... era a de Libra... e toda aquela lembrança o fazia estremecer.

_"Por que me sinto assim? Por quê parece ainda mais complicado do que ter que ferir alguém?"_

Seus olhos estavam cheio de lágrimas. Foi quando ouviu a voz conhecida dizer:

- Shun, meu irmão, está tudo bem?

Voltou-se para Ikki e respondeu:

- Sim Ikki.

- Estavam perguntando por você. Ainda está pensando na batalha do Santuário?

_"Na verdade meu irmão, isso não é nada perto do que estou sentindo." _

- Um pouco. Que bom que conseguimos proteger a Saori! – disse, desviando o assunto.

- Sim, é verdade. – concordou Fênix.

Shun pareceu pensar um pouco. Então resolveu arriscar.

- Ikki, você nunca me contou direito sobre a Esmeralda...

Neste momento, algo pareceu mudar nas feições do cavaleiro de Fênix. Seu olhar era nostálgico.

- Ela era a lua no meio da escuridão. Me fazia sentir algo de bom em meio aquele inferno.

- Você a amava?

- Acho que sim. Seu sorriso era tão doce que me fazia sorrir também. Na presença dela, meu coração acelerava contra a minha vontade. A dor de perde-la me deixou insano. Era como se eu jamais pudesse sair daquele lugar terrível.

_"Meu coração acelerava contra a minha vontade."_ , pensou Shun, repetindo mentalmente as palavras do irmão. _"Contra a minha vontade, pois sei que não deveria me sentir assim! Não sei se isso pode ser o amor, o mesmo amor que Ikki sentia por essa garota!"_

oOo

Hyoga estava perdendo o controle sobre o seu cosmo.

- Por que o Camus? Por quê teve de mata-lo? Mestre do meu mestre... é tão injusto!

A arvore que atingiu rachou de forma a desabar logo. O Cisne percebeu e parou. Sentou-se no chão, desconsolado. Foi então que sem que percebesse, seu pensamento se deslocou até a Casa de Libra, quando Shun o aquecera com seu próprio cosmo.

- Shun... o mais sensível entre nós cavaleiros de bronze. Como deve ter sido difícil para ele enfrentar essa batalha! Mas ele é um cavaleiro de Athena e é muito poderoso... e é um grande amigo... mas então por quê?...

Balançou a cabeça afastando a idéia e voltou a treinar.

oOo

- Mas Shun, por quê quis saber sobre a Esmeralda? – perguntou Ikki intrigado.

- P...por nada Ikki, apenas curiosidade.

Fênix estava ao lado do irmão, sentado, mas então levantou-se.

- Shun, meu irmão, se você ama alguém deve dizer a essa pessoa. Só não deixe que esse sentimento te atrapalhe nas batalhas. Devemos acima de tudo proteger a Saori e você deve honrar sua armadura, vencendo as batalhas como tem feito até agora.

_"Devo dizer a essa pessoa... mas será que é amor o que sinto? Eu só sei que... daria a minha vida..."_

- Ikki... você daria a sua vida pela Esmeralda? – perguntou finalmente.

Ikki olhou para o mar e quase pôde ver Esmeralda refletida nele. Seus olhos brilharam e Shun percebeu.

- Sim Shun. – respondeu dando as costas para Andrômeda. – Eu daria a minha vida por ela... Usaria até o último do meu cosmo por ela.

_"Então... será que estou realmente amando? Sim! Só pode ser! Mas se eu disser..."_

- Bom Shun, vou voltar para descansar um pouco. Você vem?

Shun pensou um pouco.

- Sim, vamos!

Os dois saíram caminhando de volta à mansão e no caminho, já podiam sentir o cosmo de Hyoga. Logo podiam ouvir as investidas que ele dava contra a árvore. Quando viu os irmãos se aproximarem, parou.

- Estão voltando para a mansão?

- Sim, vou descansar. Você também deveria Hyoga. – disse Ikki.

- Preciso afastar certas coisas da minha mente e só treinando eu consigo. – _"Se bem que nem treinando vou conseguir afastar você do meu pensamento, Shun."_

- Certas coisas devemos encarar de frente. – disse Ikki se afastando. – E Shun, não se esqueça do que eu te disse.

_"Será que ele sabe?" _– pensou Shun.

Nesse momento o olhar dele e de Hyoga se encontraram e ele rapidamente baixou o olhar. Hyoga voltou a investir contra a árvore.

_"O que está acontecendo?" _– pensou Hyoga. _"Por quê o olhar do Shun me desconcertou?"_

Shun estava estático, olhando apenas para o chão sem conseguir sair dali ou dizer algo. Sem que pudesse evitar, o episódio na Casa de Libra voltou-lhe a mente. E as palavras de Ikki ecoaram-lhe nos ouvidos. _"Shun, meu irmão, se você ama alguém deve dizer a essa pessoa."_

- Hyoga!

O cavaleiro de Cisne parou instantaneamente os seus golpes mas demorou um pouco para virar-se para Shun.

Novamente, o olhar dos dois se cruzou. Hyoga corou levemente e Shun baixou o olhar mais uma vez, mas se aproximou um pouco do amigo.

_"O que está acontecendo?", _ambos pensaram.

- Hyoga eu... – Shun ainda olhava para o chão.

Os dois quase podiam ouvir seus corações baterem, acelerados. Era como se vissem ao mesmo tempo, em suas mentes, o que se sucedera na Casa de Libra.

Shun sentia seu rosto queimar. Devia estar totalmente vermelho. Hyoga também estava com as faces coradas e aguardava, ansioso.

- Ahn... Hyoga eu... queria dizer que... eu preciso te contar que...

- Shun. – disse Hyoga suavemente, fazendo Andrômeda olhar.

Estavam se olhando, olhos nos olhos... Seus corações pareciam prestes a saltar pela boca. Hyoga não conseguiu pensar em mais nada, apenas deu mais um passo e beijou Shun.

O cavaleiro de Andrômeda a principio arregalou os olhos, incrédulo com a atitude do Cisne. Mas logo em seguida fechou os olhos e começou a desfrutar daquele beijo. Os lábios de Hyoga eram macios e quase o fazia ficar sem chão. Se agarrou ao loiro e pôde sentir o corpo forte em contato com o seu. O calor que emanava entre eles teria facilmente acabado com o gelo que enfraquecera Hyoga na Casa de Libra.

As línguas se tocavam com avidez e o beijo ia ficando cada vez mais intenso. Quando finalmente se afastaram, estavam respirando ofegantes.

Se entreolharam novamente e desta vez, os lábios de ambos estavam úmidos e avermelhados. Antes que pudessem dizer algo, Shun abraçou Hyoga encostando a cabeça em seu ombro. Se sentia protegido e querido nos braços do Cisne. Poderia ficar ali para sempre...

Shun era totalmente encantador e doce. Muito calmo, suave e amoroso. Abraçado com ele, Hyoga se lembrava ainda mais vividamente de como Shun o aquecera devolvendo o calor e a vida ao seu corpo na sétima casa do Santuário. Mas de repente, achou que não deveria ter feito aquilo.

- Me desculpe, Shun.

- Shhh... – Shun silenciou-o. – Eu só quero que você saiba Hyoga, que eu teria dado até o último do meu cosmo para que você sobrevivesse.

- Mas se você extinguisse seu cosmo Shun, eu não suportaria... porque quando você me devolveu a vida, colocando a sua em risco, trouxe mais do que minha vida de volta. Você trouxe meu coração que eu estava deixando em uma fortaleza de gelo. Eu estava me tornando frio, batalha após batalha. Estava esquecendo do sentido verdadeiro do amor. Mas você despertou isso em mim, Shun. Se você tivesse se sacrificado por mim... – Hyoga abraçou-o mais forte. – Eu não sei se teria conseguido lutar com todas as minhas forças.

Shun sentia como se fosse explodir de felicidade ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Achava que Hyoga ia repudiá-lo por saber como se sentia. Mas não! Hyoga sentia o mesmo! Tudo o que queria era sentir o beijo do russo de novo... Olhou para ele e aproximou seu rosto.

_"Meu Zeus, como ele é lindo!" _, pensou Hyoga, que também queria muito beijar Shun de novo.

- Shun, eu... – Hyoga ficou vermelho.

- O que foi, Hyoga? – o olhar de Andrômeda era meigo e apaixonado.

- Eu queria, uhn, é, você sabe... te beijar de novo mas... não sei se devo.

Shun jogou os braços em volta do pescoço de Hyoga.

_"É claro que você deve." _, pensou. _"Nem imaginava que o Hyoga fosse assim, tão tímido."_

Dessa vez Shun beijou Hyoga, que o apertou mais contra seu corpo.

_"Zeus, o Shun é totalmente perfeito. A boca dele é deliciosa, o rostinho dele é lindo e tem um jeitinho encantador... estamos muito próximos, chego a temer essas sensações que estão a me dominar."_

Os dois podiam sentir seus corpos fervendo. Mas ambos tinham receio de avançar. Shun não resistiu e colocou a mão dentro da camiseta do loiro, alisando-lhe as costas. Hyoga sentiu um arrepio por todo o corpo com a caricia.

- Shun você está me... ah, enlou...quecendo!

Shun sorriu. Suas faces estavam coradas. Ele deslizou então sua mão pela face do amado.

- Eu te amo, Hyoga.

- Eu também... te... te amo, Shun.

A felicidade que eles sentiam era imensa. Certamente naquela noite suas constelações brilhariam mais do que as outras.

oOo

_"Será que era mesmo o que eu estava pensando? O meu irmão está apaixonado pelo pa..."_, pensava Fênix.

- O que houve Ikki? – perguntou Saori observando o ar sério e pensativo do cavaleiro.

- Nada demais Saori, estou apenas pensando.

Saori reconheceu naquele tom de voz que ele não queria falar sobre o assunto.

- E o Shun? Você o encontrou? – perguntou Jabu.

- Encontrei. Agora ele deve estar treinando com o Hyoga.

_"Treinando... Se ele realmente seguiu meus conselhos, a última coisa que eles estão fazendo é treinar.", _pensou Ikki. Se sentia estranho com a idéia. Desconfiar, ele já desconfiava, mas agora tinha quase certeza de que seu irmão caçula estava apaixonado pelo Cisne. Ia ser um pouco estranho se adaptar a idéia.

Foi até a janela e ficou olhando para o horizonte, pensando em Esmeralda. Fazia tempo que essas lembranças não afloravam...

oOo

Hyoga estava sem a camiseta e a alça do macacão de Shun estava caída no ombro. Eles mal conseguiam manter suas bocas longe uma da outra.

- Ah Hyoga! Eu te amo! – dizia Shun, logo em seguida recebendo beijos nos lábios, no queixo e no pescoço.

Shun acariciava o cabelo de Hyoga carinhosamente. Não queria mais sair dali, só queria ficar bem perto do seu querido Cisne. A boca de Hyoga ia acariciando sensualmente o pescoço dele, que sentia aquelas sensações cada vez mais fortes...começou a sentir a mão do russo deslizar por seu peito... estava pirando com aquilo então beijou Hyoga desesperadamente, deixando-o sem fôlego.

Finalmente, se olharam nos olhos e viram que compartilhavam no mesmo desejo intenso.

_"Bem, esse não é o melhor lugar para isso."_, pensou Hyoga.

- Shun... é melhor nós voltarmos para a mansão. – disse tentando se conter e vestindo a camiseta.

_"Será que ele mudou de idéia?"_, pensou Shun, olhando com ar magoado.

Hyoga percebeu e acariciou o rosto dele, olhando ternamente.

- É melhor, Shun. Aqui não é o melhor lugar e não estamos nos controlando.

Shun sorriu.

- É verdade. Vamos voltar então!

- Tá quem chegar primeiro ganha!

- Ganha o que?

- Vários beijos!

Logo os dois saíram em disparada.

Hyoga estava na frente então Shun pulou nas costas dele, para pará-lo.

- Hey, isso não vale Shun, é trapaça! – disse rindo.

- Claro que não! Assim nós vamos chegar juntos e nós dois vamos ganhar!

Hyoga encarou Shun.

- Bem, se você quer um empate... tenta me alcançar!

E saiu em disparada de novo.

Shun tentou a estratégia de pular nele de novo, mas acabou caindo. Quando Hyoga se abaixou para ajuda-lo, ele puxou o loiro pela mão, derrubando-o também.

Ikki estava observando tudo.

_"Nunca os vi tão felizes assim! Mas será que realmente...?"_

Shun ficou por cima de Hyoga.

- Como eu ia chegar primeiro de qualquer jeito, pode ir me pagando.

- Aih! Seu patinho pretensioso!

- Patinho? – rolou para cima de Andrômeda.

- É... meu patinho de gelo!

E então os dois começaram com os beijos, entre risos. Nada mais parecia existir ao redor deles.

oOo

Ikki se afastou da janela. Então era tudo verdade, o que desconfiava. Seu irmão e Hyoga se amavam.

_"Pato maldito... é melhor eu fingir que não sei de nada."_

Fênix saiu da janela e foi e foi para seu quarto, tentando esquecer aquele assunto.

oOo

- Na verdade Shun... eu mudei de idéia. – disse Hyoga sorrindo, enquanto bagunçava os cabelos de Andrômeda.

_"Ai meu Zeus, só falta ele querer fazer essas coisas aqui, em frente a mansão da Saori!"_, pensou Shun, ficando vermelho.

Os dois estavam ainda deitados na grama, de lado, se olhando.

- O que foi meu patinho?

- Cisne.

- Patinho!

- Hunpf! Shun... de onde você tirou isso? Sério, patinho... não posso com isso! – disse rindo.

- Oras... eu tirei isso da minha cabeça! – Shun riu. – Para os outros você é Cisne, mas para mim, vai ser patinho!

- Hn... então tá né!

Shun fez Hyoga se deitar, e apoiou a cabeça no peito dele.

- Assim está melhor...

- Vai me aquecer com seu cosmo de novo?

- Mais ou menos isso... só que dessa vez, você vai acabar me esquentando também. – Shun ficou vermelho de novo.

Ficaram um tempo assim. Shun ouvia o coração de Hyoga bater, um pouco mais acelerado que o normal. Hyoga sentia a respiração de Shun.

De repente, idéias tentadoras começaram a rondar a mente dos dois.

_"O Hyoga podia tirar a camiseta... assim eu ia sentir melhor o calor dele... Estava tão bom aquela hora."_

_"Como o Shun é lindo... é tão bom ter ele assim, nos meus braços. Tudo o que eu queria era estar em algum lugar longe daqui, longe de todos... e poder beijá-lo todo..."_

Shun olhou para Hyoga quando sentiu as batidas do coração dele aumentarem. Percebeu que o russo estava corado assim como ele.

- Shun... vem aqui.

Mais do que rápido, Andrômeda se deitou sobre Hyoga, que segurou seu rosto entre as mãos, puxando-o para um beijo. Quando Cisne começou a explorar a boca de Shun com a língua, eles perceberam o contato entre seus corpos e as reações que isso causava. Queriam descobrir tudo aquilo juntos, mas sabiam que não estavam num lugar próprio para isso.

Hyoga olhou para Shun e passou a mão lentamente no rosto dele.

- Shun, vamos sair daqui... vamos... dar um passeio.

- Claro! – respondeu Shun, saindo de cima do loiro e se levantando.

Saíram de mãos dadas, trocando sorrisos, olhares e selinhos apaixonados.

oOo

Seiya dava socos no ar, brincando sozinho em seu quarto.

- Haa! Tome essa!

Até que cansou e sentou na beira da cama.

_"As coisas sem o Shiryu estão chatas. Quer saber, vou treinar com o Hyoga e o Shun."_

E saiu do quarto, dando mais socos no ar.

oOo

- Shun... você gostaria de ir para a Sibéria comigo? – perguntou Hyoga olhando para o chão.

- Eu... claro que sim Hyoga! Vou adorar conhecer o lugar onde você treinou para conseguir a armadura de Cisne.

Hyoga ficou radiante. Abraçou Shun erguendo-o no ar.

- Calma patinho!

Mas Hyoga nem ligou. Girou Shun no ar e quando o pôs de volta no chão, o puxou para mais um beijo.

- Ahh Hyoga! Desse jeito vou querer ficar aqui para sempre! – disse Shun sorrindo com os lábios avermelhados após o intenso beijo.

- Ah não Shun! Lembre-se de que vamos para a Sibéria.

- É mesmo!

Os dois continuaram a andar, de mãos dadas, fazendo planos para a viagem. Iam andando tranquilamente até que um certo Pegasu pulou sobre eles, enlaçando o pescoço de cada um com os braços.

- Oi Shun! Oi Hyoga!

O casal se entreolhou. Era só o que faltava: o Seiya ali!

- Uhn...err... oi Seiya!

- Eh... oi Seiya!

- Eu vim treinar com vocês... – Seiya olhou para os dois. Eles não pareciam estar treinando. – Bem, o Ikki disse que vocês estavam treinando...

De repente, parece que caiu a ficha para Seiya.

- Espera aí! Vocês estão... _juntos_?

Os dois olharam para o chão. Seiya deu um tapinha amigável nas costas de cada um.

- Ahh... não precisam ficar com vergonha! Eu e o Shiryu também...

- VOCÊ E O SHIRYU?

Essa era mesmo espantosa!

Seiya coçou a cabeça e sorriu.

- Err... é! Mas não contem a ninguém! – foi se afastando. – Agora vou indo! Não quero atrapalhar os pombinhos!

Seiya voltou por onde tinha vindo. Shun estava vermelho da ponta do cabelo até a unha do pé.

- O que foi, Shun?

- Er... nada patinho!

Hyoga ficou encantado vendo Shun corado daquele jeito. Deu-lhe um beijo.

- Não liga para o Seiya não! Vamos falar sobre nossa viagem!

Sorriu e abraçou Shun, que retribuiu. Logo faziam uma série de planos!

oOo

- Vão para a Sibéria? – perguntou Saori.

Estavam sentados na mesa enorme, na sala de jantar. A refeição já ia ser servida, enquanto isso, os cavaleiros de bronze conversavam animadamente.

- Sim, para a Sibéria! Vou conhecer o local de treinamento do Hyoga! – disse Shun animado.

Ikki observava tudo. Estava bem calado essa noite.

- E depois encontrem o Mu para que ele conserte suas armaduras!

- Tudo bem Saori. – respondeu Shun.

- Por que está me encarando, Ikki? – perguntou Hyoga, já irritado com aquela cara feia do Fênix. – Eu não vou deixar o Shun perdido na Sibéria! Ele já está bem crescidinho, não precisa de ninguém cuidando dele! – _"mas bem que vou adorar fazer isso"_

Ikki apenas lançou mais um olhar raivoso na direção do loiro e se levantou, saindo da sala de jantar sem dizer palavra.

- Ué? O que deu no Ikki? – perguntou Seiya.

Shun e Hyoga se entreolharam, então Shun se levantou.

- Com licença gente. Vou falar com meu irmão.

Hyoga o segurou pelo braço.

- Espera Shun!

O garoto de cabelos esverdeados corou e puxou o braço, se desvencilhando de Hyoga.

- Hyoga... vou falar com ele.

- Tá. – o Cisne também ficara envergonhado ao se dar conta dos olhares indagadores lançados aos dois.

Logo depois que Shun saiu, Hyoga se levantou também.

- Vou para meu quarto arrumar as minhas malas. Eu e Shun partiremos amanhã.

O loiro saiu em passos largos, com o intuito de encontrar Andrômeda antes que este fosse falar com o irmão. Mas quando chegou no corredor, não avistou ninguém.

_"Droga... espero que o Ikki não diga nada que magoe o Shun. Aposto que se ele souber o que há entre nós, vai querer me matar."_

Resolveu entrar em seu quarto e arrumar as malas. Ele e Shun sozinhos na Sibéria seria perfeito...

oOo

Ikki estava de costas para o irmão, tentando controlar a raiva. Embora se sentisse feliz ao ver que o irmão estava bem, havia uma parte nele que sentia uma irritação profunda ao ver Shun com Hyoga. Talvez ciúmes, talvez a não aceitação do tipo de relação que Shun tinha com Hyoga. Fazia um esforço tremendo para não proferir palavras que na certa partiriam o coração de Andrômeda.

- Ikki... o que houve?

- Nada.

- Por que saiu daquele jeito?

- Porque já havia acabado a refeição.

- Você nem ao menos pediu licença.

- Porra Shun, não enche!

Os olhos verdes do cavaleiro se encheram de lagrimas.

- Me desculpe Ikki. Só quero saber o que há.

- Nada Shun, agora me deixe em paz.

Andrômeda ficou mais alguns minutos ali parado. Não havia o que dizer.

- Boa noite, Ikki.

- ' noite Shun.

Saiu do quarto, magoado, querendo se aninhar nos braços de um certo Cisne e ser consolado...

oOo

Hyoga terminou de arrumar as coisas para a viagem. Em sua mente, como um filme, passavam os momentos que ele sonhava em ter com Shun na Sibéria.

O Cisne estava impressionado, pois mal ficara com Shun e já parecia que não conseguia mais ficar nem um segundo longe dele.

_"Shun..."_

Sussurrava aquele nome para si mesmo, abrindo um sorriso em seguida. Que sentimento bom era aquele!

oOo

Shun estava agarrado com seu travesseiro, ainda magoado.

_"Por que o Ikki me tratou assim? Será que ele sabe sobre eu e o Hyoga?"_

Só de imaginar que seu irmão os reprovava, sentia vontade de chorar. Ele amava Hyoga, mas Ikki era seu irmão e uma das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida. Não queria ser sujeito a escolher um dos dois.

Tentou desviar a mente daquele assunto, relembrando a tarde perfeita que tivera com o loiro.

_"Ah Hyoga!"_

Sussurrou um pouco antes de cair no sono.

oOo

Hyoga deu duas batidas na porta e, sem resposta, resolveu entrar.

O aposento estava escuro e silencioso. Cisne foi andando cautelosamente, para não esbarrar em nada e fazer barulho. Se aproximou da cama.

- Shun... – disse num fio de voz ao ver o garoto sobre a cama ainda com as roupas que usara no jantar.

Cautelosamente, o loiro procurou um lençol e cobriu seu amante. Sentou na beira da cama e ficou a acariciar o rosto e os cabelos de Shun.

_"Tão lindo... você tocou algo tão profundo em meu coração, Shun. Eu daria minha vida só para te fazer feliz."_

Nem que quisesse, Hyoga não conseguiria sair dali. Estava hipnotizado por aquela doce visão de Andrômeda entregue aos sonhos. Sabendo que não sairia dali tão cedo, tirou a camiseta e se deitou na cama, abraçando Shun, sem que esse ao menos acordasse.

Já estava quase dormindo também quando ouviu Shun dizer seu nome. Olhou e percebeu que o garoto estava sonhando. Sorriu e aconchegou Andrômeda em seus braços, pronto para se entregar ao sono e sonhar com aquele que estava tão próximo.

oOo

**De manhã...**

Shun abriu os olhos e em seguida esfregou-os com as mãos, tentando ter certeza de que o que via era real. Hyoga estava ali com ele? _"Será que o Afrodite me matou e agora eu to no céu?"_, pensou rindo.

Hyoga começou a despertar.

- Hyoga?

- Bom dia Shun.

Shun apoiou a cabeça sobre o braço e olhou para Hyoga.

- Ótimo dia! O que está fazendo aqui patinho?

- Uhm... é que ontem eu vim falar com você, mas já estava dormindo e... quando me dei conta, já estava aqui com você! – sorriu.

Shun abraçou o russo.

- Que patinho espertinho hem! Quem disse que eu deixei você dormir no meu quarto?

Hyoga fez uma expressão magoada.

- Ah... eu pensei que um certo cavaleiro de Andrômeda ia ficar feliz...

Os dois riram.

- Claro Hyoga! Estou muito feliz!

O russo pulou para cima de Shun, dando-lhe um beijo apaixonado. Não resistiu e tirou a camiseta dele, já correndo a boca para aquele pescoço delicado e deixando leves marcas ali. A mão acariciava as coxas de Andrômeda. Os dois estavam em puro êxtase.

- Hyoga...ah...acho melhor não...

Hyoga silenciou-o com um beijo, mas batidas na porta interromperam o casal.

- Hey Shun! O café da manhã já está servido! – gritou Tatsume.

Hyoga se deixou sobre o travesseiro.

- Droga... – resmungou.

Shun se levantou, receoso.

- Vamos Hyoga, não podemos nos atrasar para a viagem.

Shun ainda estava um pouco assustado com as sensações que o loiro causara nele. Se vestiu longe das vistas do Cisne, enquanto este vestia a camiseta.

**Alguns minutos depois...**

- Vamos patinho! E com cuidado para ninguém te ver saindo daqui.

Hyoga assentiu com a cabeça.

- Venha! – exclamou Shun, puxando-o pela mão.

Conseguiram facilmente sair sem serem vistos pelos outros.

oOo

Ikki não estava na mesa do café com os outros. Shun sabia que certamente não o veria por um longo tempo.

- Hyoga, Shun, já organizei tudo. O vôo de vocês sai daqui a duas horas. – disse Saori.

- Obrigado, Saori.

- Bom, então é melhor eu me apressar em arrumar minhas malas!

- Você ainda não as preparou Shun?

Shun coçou a cabeça, sorrindo.

- Err... não! Eu estava com muito sono, me desculpe Hyoga!

- Tudo bem.

- Bom, vou lá arrumar tudo. – disse, se levantando.

- Quer ajuda? – perguntou o loiro.

Shun hesitou. Não era muito seguro ficar no quarto com Hyoga. Provavelmente ia acontecer algo, mas que fosse na Sibéria.

- Er... não, obrigado. Eu não vou demorar.

Shun saiu correndo, enquanto Hyoga pensava: _"Na Sibéria você não vai escapar, Shun."_

oOo

**Algumas horas depois...**

Shun e Hyoga estavam se despedindo dos amigos. O avião deles ia sair logo. Quando ouviram o sinal de que deviam embarcar, saíram apressadamente, acenando para Saori e Seiya. Ikki havia desaparecido de novo. Shun ficara triste, mas nada podia fazer a respeito.

- Vamos, Shun.

Hyoga puxou-o pelo braço e logo estavam embarcando rumo à Sibéria, onde os sonhos mais secretos de Hyoga poderiam se realizar.

E onde pesadelos inesperados poderiam acontecer.

oOo

_N/A: Suspense! Rs! Gente, a fic está pronta, mas falta passar o capitulo 2 pro pc! Prometo ser o mais rápida possível (non como com "O retorno de um cavaleiro"! XD)! Espero que tenham gostado até aqui! Reviews me deixam feliz! Faça a garota aqui feliz! Hauauahauaa _


	2. Sibéria

_**N/A:** Já vou avisando desde já que sou péssima para descrever lutas (quem leu "O Retorno de um cavaleiro" sabe!) então nem levem em conta esse fator... XD E desde já, agradeço as reviews..._

_**Disclaimer (deveria estar no capitulo 1 rs):** Pela milésima vez... Saint Seiya non me pertence! (que pena...) É do Massami Kurumada e da Toei! Pronto? Vamos a fic! Hehe_

Shun estava deslumbrado com aquela visão. Era tudo tão lindo, tanta neve e as pessoas pareciam tão elegantemente vestidas, em seus casacos de pele. Ele também ganhara um casaco de Hyoga, que usava apenas calça e blusa de moletom. Aquele frio não era nada para o Cavaleiro de Cisne.

Hyoga abriu a porta de sua pequena cabana, deixando que Andrômeda entrasse primeiro. Acendeu a luz: o lugar continuava impecável como o deixara, um pouco empoeirado, mas ainda assim aconchegante, apesar de simples.

Era um ambiente pequeno, com um quarto, uma cozinha minúscula e uma espécie de sala de estar também mínima.

Deixaram suas malas em um canto e então Shun se sentou no sofá enquanto Hyoga acendia a lareira. O ambiente ia aquecendo pouco a pouco e Shun tirou o casaco. Também não precisava mais dele, Hyoga estava ao seu lado, abraçando-o.

O loiro abriu um belo sorriso ao ver Shun sem aquele casaco que mantinha seu forte, porém delicado corpo escondido. Abraçou mais Andrômeda e afundou o rosto no pescoço dele, beijando aquela região deslizando a língua pela pele branca e macia.

Shun mal podia controlar seus pensamentos e sensações. Estava enlouquecendo com aquela boca a explorar seu pescoço e aquelas mãos ávidas que acariciavam seu peito por dentro da camiseta e sua coxa. Ele já ofegava, seu coração estava disparado. Então Hyoga olhou-o, ele estava corado.

- Shun... estou tão feliz por estar aqui com você.

- Eu também, Hyoga.

Hyoga sorriu e puxou Shun para um longo e apaixonado beijo. Enquanto o beijava, ia deitando Andrômeda no sofá. Mal podia esperar por aquilo. Mas então foi interrompido pelo namorado.

- Patinho eu... estou com muita fome! Será que não podemos sair para comprar algo?

Mesmo relutante, o russo se levantou.

- Claro Shun. Me desculpe, nem tinha pensado nisso.

Shun sorriu, aliviado. Ainda estava inseguro quanto a ir a diante com aquilo, mas não queria dizer isso para Hyoga. Levantou-se e retomou o ar, vestindo o casaco para logo depois receber vários beijos de Hyoga e finalmente saírem para algum restaurante. O Cisne também estava com uma fome daquelas!

oOo

- Ele saiu?

- Sim senhor, foi por ali. – respondeu o homem, apontando.

O garoto de cabelos verdes assentiu com a cabeça e saiu andando. Sua expressão séria era carregada de ódio e mágoa.

_"Você vai pagar... com sua própria vida"_

oOo

- Ahh! O almoço estava ótimo! – exclamou Shun feliz, brincando com os floquinhos de neve que casualmentecaíam dos telhados.

- Estava mesmo! Nossa, acho que nunca comi tanto, estava com uma fome imensa!

- Eu também.

Iam se aproximando do lugar onde Hyoga e Issak costumavam treinar com seu mestre Crystal. O loiro parou um pouco distante de Shun, olhando aquela imensidão de gelo, com um ar nostálgico. Lágrimas lhe subiram aos olhos, mas ele as conteve.

"_Meus mestres... Crystal... Camus..."_

E então olhou para aquele praticamente todo congelado.

"_Mamãe..."_

Uma lágrima caiu daqueles olhos azuis e outras se sucederam. A angústia que o Cisne sentia era imensa. Foi quando sentiu um abraço quente envolvê-lo. Virou-se e encontrou aquele par de esmeraldas reluzentes a fitá-lo.

- Shun...

- Não quero que fique triste Hyoga. Eu estou aqui com você. – disse enxugando as lágrimas do russo.

Hyoga sorriu.

- Eu estou feliz que esteja aqui, Shun. Não sei se suportaria voltar sozinho. As lembranças... ainda são muito dolorosas.

- Hyoga... – abraçou o namorado mais forte e beijou-o. – _Aishiteru_...

Ficaram abraçados por um longo tempo, o vento congelante da Sibéria a agitar os cabelos de ambos. Então foram surpreendidos por gritos de socorro.

- Alguém está em perigo.

- Parece voz de criança. – Shun procurou olhando ao redor e viu ao longe um grupinho de crianças. – Vou ver o que é.

Saiu correndo e Hyoga que ainda estava um pouco abalado com tudo demorou para reagir. Quando ia correr atrás de Shun para ajudar as crianças, sentiu aquele cosmo e ali permaneceu, incrédulo.

oOo

Uma garotinha havia caído no mar. Com aquela água congelante, qualquer vacilo e ela sofreria hipotermia.

Se Shun estivesse com a sua corrente, seria mais fácil o resgate. Olhou para trás e viu que Hyoga não viera. Tirou o casaco, que uma das crianças prontamente segurou e entrou no mar, logo alcançando a mão da menina e agindo rapidamente para salvá-la.

Já havendo resgatado a criança, envolveu-a em seu casaco, enquanto dois meninos já haviam corrido para chamar o medico da região. Shun estava usando um tanto de seu cosmo para se manter aquecido. De repente sentiu um cosmo diferente e o de Hyoga se elevarem.

- Por Athena... Hyoga!

oOo

**Alguns minutos antes...**

- Então você... sobreviveu. – disse Hyoga surpreso.

- Sim. E na verdade, você deveria ter morrido Hyoga. Não é digno de vestir a armadura de Cisne.

- Issak... o que está dizendo? O que aconteceu com você? – perguntou vendo que Issak ficara cego de um olho.

- Quase perdi a vida para salvá-lo Hyoga. – disse com uma voz amargurada. – Eu achava que éramos amigos.

Hyoga não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

- Mas como alguém como você poderia ser meu amigo? – continuou Issak, com a voz carregada de ódio. Seu cosmo se elevava. – Você matou nosso mestre e o Cavaleiro de Aquário, Camus. Mestre do nosso mestre. Nunca vou perdoá-lo por isso, Hyoga. Você merece morrer e nem mesmo seu sangue pagará pela morte deles.

Issak vestiu a armdura de Kraken.

- Que armadura é essa?

- É a armadura de Kraken. Eu agora protejo ao deus Poseidon.

Hyoga estava pasmo com tudo aquilo, mas não tinha tempo para pensar. Com seu cosmo, trouxe a armadura de Cisne que vestiu seu corpo. Ainda bem que ele e Shun haviam trazido as armaduras, pois depois iam levá-las a Mu, para serem consertadas. A armadura de Cisne estava muito danificada, mas teria que lutar usando-a assim mesmo.

- Vai pagar por tudo, apodrecendo no inferno. Morra Hyoga!

Issak partiu para o ataque, mas Hyoga desviou do golpe e se posicionou para atacar.

- Pó de diamante ataque!

Trocaram socos e chutes. O Cisne estava na vantagem.

- Não acredito que se vendeu para outro deus, Issak. E Athena?

- Cale a boca Hyoga! Você matou nossos mestres e ainda se acha no direito de se dizer um defensor de Athena? – dava vários socos no Cisne. – Você mancha a honra de um cavaleiro.

Hyoga tentava se levantar, enfraquecido pelos golpes.

- Vou usar meu golpe mais forte e manda-lo para o inferno. Aurora Boreal!

- Nãããããooo!

- Shun!

Hyoga se moveu com dificuldade para perto de Shun, que estava caído no chão. O garoto o salvara mais uma vez. Tentou sentir a pulsação de Andrômeda mas não conseguiu, pois estava muito fraca.

As lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto de Hyoga. Uma raiva muito grande tomou conta dele. Se levantou, elevando o cosmo.

- Sou eternamente grato por ter salvo minha vida quando treinávamos. Mas nunca vou perdoá-lo por isso Issak. – ergueu as mãos sobre a cabeça, preparando seu golpe. – Execução Aurora!

O golpe acertou Kraken em cheio. Seu corpo foi arremessado para longe.

Hyoga baixou os braços e respirou rapidamente. Então voltou-se para Shun, tomando o corpo desfalecido do garoto nos braços.

Andrômeda estava frio e seus lábios estavam quase roxos. Hyoga segurou a cabeça dele contra seu pescoço e então sentiu a respiração fraca do namorado. Apesar de tudo, sorriu. Shun estava vivo.

- Shun... resista. E me desculpe, foi tudo minha culpa.

Os lábios arroxeados se moveram, mas não emitiram som algum.

- Não diga nada meu amor. Falta pouco, vou cuidar de você, sei que vai resistir!

Hyoga caminhou o mais rápido que pôde e quando chegou em sua cabana, depositou Shun na cama, colocando alguns cobertores sobre o garoto.

Estava na cozinha preparando uma bebida quente para Shun quando como um flash, memórias do que se sucedera na Casa de Libra lhe vieram à mente.

_"É isso! Como não pensei nisso antes?"_

Quando Hyoga voltou para o quarto, deixou a caneca sobre a cômoda e se deitou, ficando por baixo dos cobertores e abraçando Shun. Deixou o corpo enfraquecido o mais próximo do seu e acendeu o cosmo, devolvendo a vitalidade ao corpo de Shun.

Era madrugada quando Shun recobrou a consciência, se sentindo bem melhor. Hyoga estava abraçado a ele, também perdera os sentidos, pois com o esforço da batalha estava fraco e ao usar mesmo que apenas um pouco de seu cosmo para recuperar o amado, perdera mais as energias.

Andrômeda deslizou a mão pelo rosto do loiro, carinhosamente. Então se aproximou do rosto de Hyoga e beijou-o ternamente, de modo a não acordá-lo, o que não aconteceu.

- Shun... você está bem? – perguntou preocupado.

- Sim, você cuidou de mim, patinho.

Trocaram um sorriso e então um beijo apaixonado. Sem controlar as sensações que logo tomaram conta de seu corpo, Hyoga deitou sobre Shun, mordiscando-lhe os lábios e descendo a mão pela coxa do namorado. Andrômeda ofegava e estava corado. Desta vez não queria impor a menor resistência, apenas queria desfrutar daquelas sensações. Sentiu a boca do loiro deslizar por seu pescoço, onde a língua do russo fez caricias provocantes. As mãos de Hyoga se ocupavam de despir Shun, enquanto os lábios se entretinham naquela pele branca e macia.

- Hyoga... _aishiteru_... – sussurrou Shun.

- Eu também, Shun.

Shun estava maravilhado com aquelas sensações. Era tudo muito novo e era perfeito. Estava vivendo tudo aquilo na Sibéria, com seu amado Hyoga! Fechou os olhos como se assim pudesse desfrutar mais daquele momento. Foi quando sentiu os lábios de Hyoga tocarem os seus. Após o beijo, abriu os olhos, que encontraram com os azuis de seu querido Cisne (ou patinho, como ele diz!).

- Shun, é tudo com que sempre sonhei.

- Eu... – corou. – também. Na verdade é mais perfeito que em meus sonhos.

- Posso... continuar?

Andrômeda assentiu com a cabeça e o loiro beijou-o mais uma vez na boca, descendo para o peito, onde se deteve, sugando e lambendo os mamilos rosados. Sua mão alcançou o membro rijo sob a cueca de Shun, que ansiava por aqueles toques. O próprio Hyoga mal podia esperar por possuí-lo por completo. Foi descendo pelo abdômen, deixando marcas vermelhas naquela pele branca e um pouco de saliva no umbigo de Shun.

Tratou de livrá-lo da última peça de roupa que vestia e deslizou a mão por toda a extensão do membro de Shun, causando um arrepio delicioso neste. Então abocanhou a ereção, beijando a ponta carinhosamente e em seguida sugando-o todo.

Os gemidos do japonês ecoavam pelo quarto e seu corpo era acometido de leves espasmos. Estava quase fora de si quando Hyoga parou com aqueles toques e se despiu, começando a se estimular, tocando a si mesmo.

Shun puxou a mão do loiro e timidamente colocou a sua no lugar, massageando e sexo de Hyoga até que este fizesse parar.

- Shun... – disse roucamente no ouvido do namorado, beijando-o na orelha em seguida. – Não posso mais me conter!

- Não se contenha.

Hyoga voltou a acariciar o membro de Andrômeda, ficando com a mão umedecida. Então afastou as pernas do amado, colocando um dedo e depois outro na entrada, introduzindo lentamente até que Shun se acostumasse. Quando o garoto pareceu pronto, o russo o penetrou com seu próprio sexo.

- Ahhhh! Hyoga! – gritou Shun enquanto se movia sensualmente e sentia ser preenchido.

- Shun... você é... perfeito...

Intensificaram os movimentos enquanto Hyoga massageava a ereção de Shun, fazendo-o se distrair da dor que poderia sentir.

Não demorou para que Shun molhasse a barriga de Hyoga com sua semente e para que isso aumentasse o prazer que o loiro sentia, preenchendo Andrômeda com aquele liquido quente.

Se beijaram e ficaram abraçados, seus corpos nus e suados em contato.

- Eu te amo, Shun.

- _Aishiteru_, Hyoga.

Trocaram um sorriso e ficaram sentindo as respirações ainda rápidas e as batidas aceleradas de seus corações ecoarem naquela madrugada fria da Sibéria.

Caíram no sono sem notar: seus corpos ainda estavam fracos.

oOo

Shun acordou pensando que tudo não passara de um sonho. Então se moveu um pouco e percebeu os braços de Hyoga em torno de si e a respiração do loiro em seu pescoço. Sorriu para si mesmo e abriu os olhos: era perfeito demais para ser verdade.

Uns quinze minutos se passaram e então Hyoga começou a acordar. Shun permanecia ali, sentindo o calor do cavaleiro do gelo.

- Bom dia!

- Bom dia Hyoga!

- Então não foi um sonho? – perguntou o cisne, sorridente.

- Sim... foi o sonho mais perfeito que se tornou realidade! – respondeu Shun com um olhar apaixonado.

- E esse sonho tem replay? – perguntou Hyoga com um sorriso malicioso.

- Uhm hum! – respondeu Shun, ganhando vários beijos em seguida.

Ficaram até tarde na cama e depois de um lanche rápido, resolveram repetir o passeio do dia anterior. Dessa vez, sem contratempos.

Estavam chegando naquele local quando várias crianças se aproximaram deles. A garotinha que Shun salvara entregou o casaco dele.

- Obrigada por me salvar, senhor. – disse a menina num idioma que Shun não entendeu, mas Hyoga traduziu.

O japonês sorriu pegando o casaco e disse: (Hyoga teve que traduzir para a garota!)

- Tome cuidado, ok?

Os cavaleiros saíram andando, Hyoga se perguntando se Issak sobrevivera.

Pararam no mesmo lugar onde tudo ocorrera. Hyoga olhou para o horizonte congelado, nostalgicamente.

- O Issak me salvou me salvou quando mergulhei para tentar encontrar o corpo de minha mãe. Eu não acredito que ele tenha mudado tanto, talvez seja tudo minha culpa.

Shun o abraçou o namorado, olhando-o nos olhos.

- A lembrança da minha mãe era a única coisa que me mantinha vivo. Agora, - disse olhando fixamente nos olhos verdes a sua frente. – eu tenho um motivo a mais.

Shun ia dizer algo, mas não encontrou palavras antes que Hyoga prosseguisse.

- Você me devolveu a vida, na Casa de Libra, mas também reviveu um sentimento que estava se perdendo em mim, Shun.

- Hyoga...

Hyoga lançou um ultimo olhar para o mar congelado e deu as costas, retomando a caminhada.

- Sinto que agora posso superar isso.

Shun também lançou um ultimo olhar para trás e acompanhou Hyoga. O Cisne estava certo, era hora de superar as dores. Estavam ligados pelos seus cosmos. Era um recomeço para ambos.

Enquanto o vento congelante da Sibéria agitava os cabelos dos dois, eles caminhavam de mãos dadas e trocavam sorrisos.

Estavam ligados por seus cosmos e pelo amor que os unia. Agora se sentiam fortes para enfrentar e vencer qualquer batalha.

**Oo.FIM.oO**

_N/A²: Pois é garotas! O Ikki não teve nada a ver com os pesadelos! Hihihi Mas é claro que ele não vai deixar passar quando o irmãozinho e seu adorável pato voltarem da Sibéria! ¬¬ Mas que se dane o Ikki, cara mais mala! XD Espero que tenham gostado da fic! Reviews são minha pilha! Não deixem de contribuir com a minha bateria! Huahauhauha Beijos e obrigada pelas reviews que deixaram!_


End file.
